


Innocent

by Filthy_Pride



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Disgustingly fluffy, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also very old and unedited, like seriously the fluff is intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 10:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19612636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Pride/pseuds/Filthy_Pride
Summary: What if Tris isn't as Dauntless as everyone thinks she is? What if she's a little more forgiving because of a secret she kept growing up? What if she is a bit more of a softie? What if Al didn't commit suicide?Just because you do something bad, doesn't mean those you love will hold it against you for the rest of your life. Al/Tris fluffOneshot





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance

I was on my way back to the dorms after dinner. No one was in there except a large figure sitting upright on a bunk. The figure's shoulders were slouched, the only sound emitting from it was small sniffles. The figure was Al.

I didn't spare him another seconds glance as I turned on my heel and began walking towards my own bunk. I heard a mattress squeaking so I turned again facing Al who was already looking at me. He looked horrible. Tears were in his puffy brown eyes and were streaming down his soft cheeks. His eyes held so much pain, so much guilt that I had to force myself to not go over there and comfort him.

All I could think about were his eyes as laid on my bed. They were so broken it hurt me significantly to even think about them. _Why though?_ I asked myself. _Why do you still care so much about the bastard that tried to kill you? Tried to topple you over the chasm like a rag doll, helping Peter and Drew commit murder?! Is it because he was once my friend?_ No. I knew it wasn't that. _Is it because I lo-_

No. No. Don't even think about finishing that thought. There is no way in hell I love that... that coward! I'm supposed to hate him, supposed to enjoy seeing him so.. so broken. Right?

I sigh and look up to the ceiling. I start to remember a time long ago when I did something criminal but was forgiven.

***FLASHBACK***

I was 15 and walking home from school. I had stayed late to help the janitor clean the cafeteria like a good little abnegation girl, so I missed the afternoon bus. I heard a noise behind me. Two Erudites wearing evil sneers stood there.

 _Oh no_. The Erudites have been giving the Abnegation an especially tough time since Tobias Eaton left a year ago. _This was going to be trouble._

The first Erudite walked up to me. He was tall, slim, wearing a loose blue collared shirt with khaki pants. "Stiff! Hey Stiff! On your way home Stiff? Why weren't you on the bus, huh? Stalling to get home to daddy? Huh Stiff?" He snorted. By now of course my fists were clenched and I was counting to 10 like my mother always told me to do. You see, I have a really, _really_ , bad temper. I've tried to hide it from my family, but my mom caught me punching my pillow repeatedly because an Erudite told me about how they thought Abnegation was hoarding all the food rather than giving it to the Factionless.

The second _knows_ stepped up to me. Unlike his friend he was short and chunky. Wearing a dark blue tee-shirt with jeans. He pulled a camera out of his pocket. "Stiff, do you mind if you pull your shirt up? Jeanine would probably praise me personally if I got video proof that Abnegation is nothing but a dirty, no good, selfish sorry excuse of a faction." They both whispered the last couple words in my ears.

By now I was seething and seeing all red. How dare they? How fucking dare they? My muscles tensed and I was seeing red. I could taste the blood in my mouth from biting my lips and the feel of it in my hands as my nails dug into my palms.

I tried as hard as I could to just breathe. In and out. That's what mother told me. It wasn't working. I was about to lose my myself to a whirlwind of fury. What the skinny boy said next pushed me over the edge.

"I bet your whole family is full of disgusting abusers Stiff. That's why you're out here all alone avoiding going home. You're afr-" That was all he could get out before my fist hit his sorry face. I could've sworn that his nose cracked but I didn't give a shit. All I could think about was how much he insulted my family, my faction. My fists just kept raining down until I was pretty sure there was a tooth or two missing. Then I turned to his friend. I tilted my head with a sadistic smile on my face. "Want to taunt me now? How 'bout I turn the tables hmm? Erudites are weak, frail like pieces of glass, and way two knowsy for their own good." Then I spin kicked him and punched his temple while he was down. I didn't care if it was unhonorable to hit your opponent while they were down. I was too blinded by the rage I felt flowing through my veins.

I stood there for a while, just admiring my work when I realized that what I did was bad. I mean, really bad. "Oh..my... God!" I whispered disbelievingly to myself. I glanced towards the camera which was still recording. I took it and ran home with ragged breath, tears streaming down my face and blood still wet on my hands.

My brother and mother were sitting in the living room, talking quietly until they saw me. "Beatrice! Where have you been? Why are you crying? Where did you get that camera?" Caleb questioned frantically. "Go to your room Caleb. Now." Mother ordered. She was using her serious don't-question-me voice. He glanced at me, then at mother, back to me, his eyes finally resting on mom. He nodded reluctantly and slowly began climbing up the stairs.

My mother walked up to me as soon as she heard Caleb's door close. She ushered me to the sink and cleaned the blood off my hands. Then she walked me to the couch and held me. I turned my head into her chest and proceeded to sob my brains out.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay, I gotcha. It's okay." She soothed. When I finally calmed down enough to speak I told her everything. When I finished I was sobbing crocodile tears, but she didn't say a word. She just continued to comfort me. After a couple minutes she began singing. My mother always had a beautiful voice. I closed my eyes and drifted off in my mothers arms.

***FLASHBACK END***

I looked at Al and sighed. He had gone from sniffling to full blown whaling. It seemed he really did regret his actions. My mother forgave me for such an unabnegation act. I could forgive Al for his very undauntless one.

I walked over to Al's bed and sat down. He looked up at me with sadness, surprise, and remorse in his eyes. He still had tears streaming down his face, landing on his lap. I tilted my head slightly questioning myself, before I rose my arms and brought Al in for a hug. I rubbed circles on his back as he sobbed in the crook of my neck. I began singing the same song my mother sung to me.

" _I guess you really did it this time_

_left yourself in your warpath_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind trying' to get it back"_

He sobbed harder and I closed my eyes hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go.

" _Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to fall into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_

_And everybody believed in you?"_

Al nods slightly, sniffling and I kiss his head.

" _It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_You're still an innocent"_

He sighs as if to say he doesn't believe me. I frown. I put his face in my hands and kiss his forehead. He's still crying, so I pull him back into my tight hug and continue singing.

" _Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you live it all again_

_You wouldn't have been shattered on the floor now_

_If only you had seen what you know now then"_

He mumbles, "I do wish I had known... I wish I hadn't done it in the first place! I almost killed the girl I love." He sobs at the end of his sentence. My only reply is squeezing him lightly.

" _Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days?_

_When everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you_

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild till you fell asleep_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?"_

I shift so that we are cheek to cheek, my mouth right next to his ear.

" _It's alright just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not who you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay life is a tough crowd_

_32,_ _**is** _ _still growin up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent"_

He buries his head into my chest as I continue singing.

" _Time turns flames to embers_

_You'll have new septembers_

_Everyone of us has messed up too_

_Minds change like the weather_

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never to late to be brand new"_

I put my chin on his shoulder and tangle my hands in his curly brown hair.

" _It's alright just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not what you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay life is a tough crowd_

_32_ _**is** _ _still grownin up now_

_who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent_

_You're still an innocent"_

I take his soft face and cradle it gently in my hands. I look at him straight in his pink, puffy eyes and sing,

" _Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_It's never too late to get it back"_

I stare at him, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. He stares right back at me. "Tris, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I-" he was cut off when I put my index finger to his lips. "I know Al. I forgive you." He looks at me, shock clear in his expression. "I love you Tris." I stare at him with an emotionless face for a long time, searching his eyes. He seemed genuine and very nervous. After a couple minutes, I leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I...I love you too." His eyes light up like fireworks as he kisses me once more before pulling me into a loving embrace. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but think, this was my innocent, gentle giant.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, great job on making it to the end. I wrote that in 2015, so don't hate me if it's a little immature. This was originally posted on Wattpad under the name TheyCallMeCheetos. I'm just reposting my works on here. Thanks for the read!


End file.
